The New Girl at Hogwarts
by Joycelyn
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts and she seems to be perfect. Everyone likes her, even Malfoy and Snape, but is she what she seems? This is my first. The third chapter is now done.
1. The Beginning

My Fan Fiction The New Girl At Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1 The Beginning  
  
' It will be all right . hold on.' These were the last words Harry heard from his mother, while he had come face to face yet again with Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Wizard for a hundred years.  
  
Last year, Harry had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament by one of Voldemort's Death eaters and turned out to be the winner because Voldemort murdered the person he tied with, Cedic Diggory. The thought of it still made Harry feel guilty.  
  
He was just about to shut his bedside lamp, when 4 owls came flying in through the window. One of them was a small, grey, tennis ball like owl named Pigwidgeon that belonged to Ron. Next was a brown tawny one carrying a letter from Hogwarts. The lat two was his very own Hedwig with a parcel from Hermione, and a black owl with another parcel from Sirius.  
  
Harry opened Ron's letter first, which read:  
  
Dear Harry, Happy Birthday!! (He had just turned 15 and he didn't even notice!) Sorry, but I don't have a present for you yet. Why don't you come over to my house, then I'll give it to you personally. We'll come get you tomorrow at 2 o'clock.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. We'll be coming by Floo powder, just so you know. Don't want to get stuck in your chimney again!  
  
Harry finished reading the letter and giggled then picked up Hermione's parcel. It turned out to be a book with empty pages and no title. He started reading the note in the box.  
  
Dear Harry, Just if your wondering why I sent you a blank book, it's actually a dairy. I noticed that you didn't have one (actually I asked Ron), so now you do! To put your name on the cover, touch it with your wand and say your name. It'll then appear in gold letterings on the cover. My parents took me to a country called Malaysia. It's beautiful here and the food is great! There aren't many wizards and witches here though, but lots of muggle history. I'll be in London in the last week of the holidays to get my school supplies. Hope to see you there! Love Hermione  
  
Harry then quickly took out his wand and touched the cover of the dairy and said, 'Harry Potter' loud and clear and the words 'Harry Potter' appeared in gold on the cover.  
  
Next, he opened Sirius parcel, which turned out to be a large birthday cake with 'Happy Birthday, Harry' in green icing written a cross it and a picture of a golden snitch on it.  
  
Harry ate a slice of cake as a midnight snack then opened his new diary and wrote: 31st of July It's my birthday. Hermione gave me this dairy, Sirius gave me a cake and Ron said he'll give me his present when I'm at his house tomorrow, wonder what it is?  
  
In the kitchen the next morning, Harry saw a note that told him the Dursleys had gone to the gym as part of their weekly routine for Dudley's diet. Surprisingly, Uncle Vernon didn't want Harry to come along, perhaps he thought Sirius would come and turn them into bats if they forced Harry to do anything.  
  
Seeing that the kitchen table was empty, he went up stairs to have another slice of cake for breakfast. But as soon as he had finished, the Dursleys came home. Harry then took this opportunity to tell them about Ron coming tomorrow.  
  
'Er..Uncle Vernon, my friend Ron will be coming to pick me tomorrow at 2 o'clock, so I suggest you light a fire at the fireplace by then,' said Harry.  
  
'THERE IS NO WAY THOSE PEOPLEARE STEPING INTO MY HOUSE AFTER WHAT THEY DID TO DUDLEY!' said Uncle Vernon furiously.  
  
' OK, fine! I can always write to my godfather and ask him to take me there,' Harry said calmly.  
  
Hearing the word "godfather", Uncle Vernon immediately said 'OK, OK, they can come and pick you, just don't call your godfather to come here.' with fear in his voice. 'Thanks,' Harry said trying to hold back his giggles.  
  
20 minutes to 2 the next day, Harry was packed and the living room fireplace had a real fire, but the Durslys were probably hiding cause they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Then at 5 minutes past 2, Ron arrived. 'Hiya, Harry, er.hope you had a nice stay here. Well, we'd better get going,' Ron said handing Harry some Floo powder. 


	2. At the Burrow

A/N: The staring of my story is a bit boring because it's an introduction, but as the story goes on, it will be better.  
  
Chapter 2 At the Burrow  
  
When Harry arrived at the Burrow, there was a no one there, then when he shouted 'Hello?', there was a sudden 'surprise' and everyone jumped out of their hiding place. He almost fell back into the fire.  
  
'Happy Birthday, Harry!' said Mrs Weasley merrily.  
  
'We thought we'd hold a birthday party for you as your birthday present, but this is the best we could do,'  
  
The whole kitchen was filled with balloons and ribbons; the kitchen table was filled with mouth-watering food and a huge birthday cake with a number 15 in the middle, even Hermione was there.  
  
Everyone had fun at Harry's party. They played muggle games that Harry taught them and quidditch, then they say Happy Birthday to Harry and he cut the cake.  
  
  
  
At about 5, the party ended and Hermione had to go. 'Well, it was a great party! Hope to see you in Diagon Ally during the last week of summer, see you again then.' she said before she left. After that, they had a light dinner because they were still full up from the party. Then after a cup of hot chocolate, every one went to bed.  
  
  
  
The past three weeks with the Weasleys were great because he was Durley free for a whole month. He also helped to de-gnome the garden. Time seemed to past twice as fast as usual while Harry was with the Weasleys. Soon, it was the last week of the holidays and they had to go to Diagon Ally to get their school books and supplies.  
  
' Oh no!' said Mrs Weasley,  
  
'We've run out of floo powder. I told you to get some more, Arthur,'  
  
'Maybe we could use the Knight Bus to get there,' suggested Harry.  
  
'Why, that's a wonderful idea Harry, maybe we will.' After Mr Weasley agreed, Harry went outside to flag down the Knight Bus. In no time, the Knight Bus pulled into view. A young boy stepped out of the bus and began to speak loudly.  
  
'Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for standard wizards or witches. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening. May I -' He stopped suddenly to stare open-mouthed at Harry.  
  
'Your 'Arry Potter!'  
  
'Yeah, that's me,' Harry replied.  
  
Just then, the Weasleys emerged from the house. Stan told them that Harry said he was Neville on his last trip.  
  
'So you're the man on the Knight Bus who looked after Harry that night he ran away! Thank you so much for taking care of him!'  
  
Mrs Weasley ran up to Stan and gave him a soft hug of appreciation. Stan, bewildered, tried to regain his composure.  
  
When they boarded the bus, Stan introduced Ernie Prang, the driver.  
  
'Take 'er away, Ern.'  
  
With that, the Knight Bus took off with a tremendous BANG.'  
  
'You all can 'ave beds 10 to 17,' Stan said pointing to 7 beds that lined the east side of the bus. All 7 took their assigned beds as Stan began to talk about Harry's previous Knight Bus ride. 


	3. Back to Diagon Ally

Chapter 3 Back to Diagon Ally  
  
'So where are ya headed?' asked Stan.  
  
'Diagon Ally,' answered Mr Weasley.  
  
'Ern, head to Diagon Ally,' called Stan.  
  
After a while, the Knight Bus came to a halt outside the Leaky Cauldran, and when Mr Weasley was about to pay for the bus fee, Fred stood up and said 'Don't worry Dad, we'll get this,' then took out the money from his pocket and winked to Harry. Harry just smiled back as he got off the bus. Then all of them went into the Leaky Cauldran.  
  
'Fred, George, Ron, here are your school lists. And Harry you have yours. We will meet back here in 2 hours,' informed Mrs Weasley.  
  
With that, the party separated and went in their opposite directions.  
  
'We should find Hermione first, but I think we'll get our books and we might meet her on the way,'  
  
No sooner had Ron finished his sentence, someone called them from the back, which happen to be Hermione and Ron whispered to Harry 'Told you so,'  
  
'Hey you guys, I just got here,' she said. 'Well, what are you standing around or, let's get our things!'  
  
'Well you seem very delighted today, what's up?' asked Ron puzzled.  
  
'Oh nothing, I'm just happy to be going back to Hogwarts!' answered Hermione joyfully as Ron and Harry exchanged suspicious looks.  
  
On their way to Flourish and Blotts, they had so much to talk about. They got so distracted that Harry bumped into someone who was just coming out of the shop.  
  
'Sorry,' Harry said as he turned his head to see whom he had bumped into.  
  
This person was a girl about his age and when Harry saw her, he had the same feeling he had when he first saw Cho Chang. She was a Chinese with long shiny black hair and fair skin. She was also about the same height as Harry.  
  
She replied 'It's OK,' then walked off.  
  
It took a while for Harry's mind to return to reality, but Harry still couldn't forget her, even after he, Ron and Hermione had gotten all their things. Ron had to shake him to listen, 'What has gotten into you today?' asked Ron 'You weren't like this when we got here!'  
  
'Sorry, I got distracted,' Harry replied.  
  
'Something's going on about today. First your not payin attention anymore, then Fred and George pay for all my stuff I bought and even a new set of robes. Where did they get all the money?' said Ron.  
  
'I can answer that,' Harry said and started filling them in on the money he had got in the Triwizards Tournament.  
  
As he told them the story, he forgot about the girl.  
  
'Hey, our list says we need dress robes again. I wonder what ball we're having this time?' Ron said when he check if they had forgotten anything. 'Well I'm definitely getting a new one,'  
  
'And we'll be there to pay for it,' said Fred and George from behind.  
  
'I think I'll get one too,' said Hermione.  
  
'But you already have one,' said Ron.  
  
'Your not a girl, so you wouldn't understand. I'll go with Ginny, and you boys can pick yours by yourselves,' Hermione replied.  
  
'I don't think I need a new one, I'll just help Ron pick Harry insisted.  
  
At the end of the day, Ron chose a smart dark blue dress robe, but Hermione and Ginny refused to show them theirs and said that it was a surprise.  
  
A/N: Please review!! Hope you like my story so far. Tell me you think I should change anything and what you think my story needs. This is my first try, so help me improve myself. Review!! Review!! 


	4. Auther's Note

A/N : This story will take a while to finish, because of school and other stuff that is happening in my life. But I hope that You will keep checking to know the continuation of this story. I promise that it will be really fun to read. 


End file.
